


Count The Ways [Rewrite AU]

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Series: Rewrite AU [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: Millie makes a deal with Funtime Freddy in exchange for her life.
Series: Rewrite AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992394
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“Let me out!  _ Let me out! _ ” Millie banged and banged on the hollow bear's stomach. There was a large hash on her neck, but it wasn’t enough to kill her. She was on the verge of tears. She didn’t want to die. Not here. Not  _ now. _

The bear’s laughter hurt her ears, so she covered them. “Silly Millie! You can’t get out of here.” She didn’t want to hear it. She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to leave her life behind. Not anymore now that Death has brushed her.

“Please…I’ll do anything you want…” the laughter continued, ringing in her ears. “Just let me live.” She started shivering. “I don’t want to die. Please…” 

“Well, there is  _ one  _ thing…” she looked up, “Please,” she pleaded. She stared into his eyes.

.

Millie held her legs together as she felt her heart sink.

Should she really agree to this deal? Her blood was slowly clotting. “You have a deal.”

She felt the bear stand up as she saw his eyes roll back. The first few steps were slow, but then they eventually gained speed as she felt like she was about to faint. She regretted everything at that point. Her obsession with death, her living with her grandfather, climbing into Funtime Freddy. 

She felt the animatronic slow down and eventually stop. She had  _ no  _ idea where they were, as she held the wound on her neck.

“We’re here!~” he said joyfully, as the chest opened. She noticed that it looked like Freddy’s pizzeria. There were only tables and chairs, a confetti on the floor, and an empty stage. She was about to climb out when the door shut.

“Not here. We’re going deeper.”

They eventually got to the lowest level of this...pizzeria? She felt the bear crawl on all fours as she slowly slid on the chest.

“We’re almost there!” He called out, echoing through the cavity as she covered her ears. 

She eventually felt him stand up. She lied on her back, tired and woozy. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep. Maybe this  _ was _ just some crazy dream…

“Finally, we’re back home!” The stomach opened once more. “Come on out, Millie!” She slid out and looked around.

The moment she came out, she heard a thud and shout. She turned to where it came from. 

A woman as pale as the moon stared back at her. Her hair and eyelids were blue, and she had Cupid’s bow lips. She wore a purple tutu and a blue leotard, and had pearl like jewelry decorating her body. Though her eyelids were closed, Millie somehow knew she was angry.

The ballerina crawled through the vents and stood up. She was taller than that bear. “Funtime Freddy,” she said calmly, holding back anger. “Why did you bring this human here?” 

“Well, we made a deal!” He said, pulling her close. She tried wiggling out of his grasp. “Well, you should bring her back to where she came from!” She said, pulling his arm off her. “Nuh-uh. Deal’s a deal. She’s staying here!” He shouted back. Millie backed away into a corner and slid onto the floor. She blocked out the rest of the conversation.

“Poor thing,” the ballerina said, cupping her hands on her face. They were cold. “You’re bleeding.” She rummaged through the cabinets until she found the bandages. 

Millie’s wound was patched up. She rubbed it gently. “Please wait here. I think we have some...words to say to Funtime Freddy.” She crawled back into the vent and disappeared. Millie sat there, hearing arguing from the ballerina, Funtime Freddy, and two other voices she did not know.

There was a knock at the window. She looked over. A clown-like animatronic looked down at her. “You’re Millie, right?” She nodded softly. “Come with me.”

She crawled through the right vent and followed the clown girl. She was quiet as they walked through winding hallways, as the animatronic periodically looked at her. 

They eventually entered a strange house-like area. There was a hallway leading towards a door at the end of the wall. She opened the door. There was a bed in the middle of the room, and a desk near it. The carpeted floor was blue and littered with toys. At the opposite end of the room was a closet. 

It looked like a child’s bedroom.

“I’m sorry if it’s not to your liking,” she said “It was the only room we had.” Millie entered the room. “If you need anything, the Bidybabs and Minireenas will be here soon.” 

“What about the deal?”

“He won’t budge.” She answered. “He’s been acting strangely lately…” she sighed “I really hope you’re happy here…” she closed the door.

Once she couldn’t hear her footsteps anymore, she fell to the floor and sobbed her heart out. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door. 

Millie stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes. She opened the door and saw tiny little ballerinas staring back at her. There were also baby-sized animatronics following closely behind. They must be the Minireenas and Bidybabs.

“Hello, Ms. Fitzsimmons.” One of them said “Are you hungry?” Millie nodded. “Come with us! We know a place with food.” She followed them to a kitchen. 

The walls had warm blue walls who’s colors were fading. The counters were covered in cloth, and the cabinets looked worn with time. The only thing that didn’t look damaged was a fridge in the corner of the room. 

She opened it, and picked out a strange can. It wasn’t labeled, but she could tell it was soup. It wasn’t much, but she was sure it could hold her.

The child-like animatronics jumped onto the counters. “Is that what you want? There’s better food in the cabinets.” Millie shook her head.

“I just want to sleep.” She said, and they nodded. She pulled out a bowl and poured the soup inside of it. 

She waited for it to warm up. The Minireenas were dancing around as Millie watched. “So, Ms. Fitzsimmons,” a Bidybab asked “What deal did you make with Funtime Freddy?”

She sighed. “Well…”

.

Funtime Freddy paced around in the Funtime Gallery. Funtime Foxy sat there looking displeased. 

“Why won’t you bring her home?” 

“Are you  _ still _ on that?” Funtime Freddy snapped back. “She made the deal! She made her choice! She’s the one who did it! Not me!” Funtime Foxy growled.

“Even then,  _ you’re  _ the one who made the conditions.  _ You’re  _ the one who tried to kill her. Don’t you ever think?” Bon-Bon crawled over. 

“Please, Fred.” He said. “Her parents must be worried sick.” Funtime Freddy grumbled “She  _ wanted _ to die. I was just going to grant her wish.”

“You were going to murder an  _ innocent girl _ , that’s what you were doing!” Foxy snapped back, but put her hands on his shoulders. “What’s happened to you, Fred? You’re better than this.” 

“Why do you care so much about some girl?” He retorted. “I care because she’s alone in a world where none of her friends are here to help her!” He shouted back. “All you care about is torture and murder, just like Afton.”

This made Funtime Freddy snap. “Don’t you  _ DARE _ mention that beastly man ever again!” He pushed him off and stomped away. She fell to the floor as Bon-Bon tried to follow.

“Poor Millie…” He said. “I hope he stays away from her. For their own good.” Funtime Foxy stood up. 

.

Circus Baby heard Funtime Freddy stomp around in the Breaker Room. How angry was he this time?

“Is everything alright?” She heard a familiar voice. 

She turned towards it. A little girl with fiery red hair stared at her, the red bow loose in it. “I don’t know, Lizzie.” She sighed “Funtime Freddy has been acting strange lately. I don’t know why.” Elizabeth nodded. 

“How’s Caleb doing?” She asked, wanting to change the subject. “He’s getting better. I hope he soon will have the time to visit you guys.” She nodded.

The Bidybabs surrounded the two of them. “Baby! Baby!” They cried “Millie told us about the deal!” Elizabeth stood there, confused.

“Who’s Millie?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ms. Fitzsimmons?” 

Millie sat cross-legged on the bed, staring into the closet. She had no clue what to do now. How was she going to live like this?

“Ms. Fitzsimmons?” Millie looked over to the Bidybab sitting next to her. “There’s nothing in the closet.”

“I know.” She answered duly. “I’m just thinking.” That was a lie. She just wanted to go home and apologize.

“If you’re just thinking, I can leave.” They said, about to slide off. “No, you can stay here.” The Bidybab sat up. 

She thought about what her grandpa would do if he discovered that she was missing. What would he do if he discovered that  _ Funtime Freddy _ was missing? What would  _ anyone do _ if she hadn’t returned? 

“I really was a brat.”

They stared at her with childish eyes “What makes you say that?” She held her hands together. “I was rude. I was...quick to anger. Everyone was nothing but nice to me.” They stared in disbelief, but smiled.

“I don’t think you’re a brat.” 

She smiled back.

.

Ballora spun around while Funtime Foxy sat on the table. Circus Baby left the Breaker Room. 

“Any luck?” He asked. She shook her head no. “How long is he going to keep her here?” 

“Possibly forever, if we let him.” Circus Baby said. She noticed Elizabeth and Caleb crawling through the vents. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Funtime Freddy.” Circus Baby answered. Elizabeth sat down near Ballora’s stage and Caleb stood next to her. “He’s still being stubborn.” 

Caleb clutched his doll “Liz told me about that.” He was holding back tears. “She also talked about a girl. She told me she was trapped here. You told her about it, right?” Circus Baby nodded. 

“Whatever deal he made with her, he’s not budging.” Funtime Foxy sighed “You have information about it, right Baby?” She asked. “Yeah. But we don’t have enough to free her from it.” 

“We must wait.” Ballora gently announced. “If we do, we’ll have enough information to free Millie.”

.

Funtime Freddy grumbled to himself. He heard the conversation through the door. He fully closed it and slammed himself onto the ground. “Are we getting trigger happy now?” Funtime Freddy growled, picking himself up.

“Come out, Frenzy. I know you’re there.”

In his view, he spotted the offending voice. The virus looked like him, but more red and shiny. It’s eyes glowed red. It smiled wide. 

This was Frenzy. 

“When will this end? I want to be normal again.” He asked. “I don’t want to see my friends worry about me anymore.”

“You haven’t done everything.” 

“I did what you wanted, Frenzy. I gave you a human. Why won’t you just possess her? Isn’t that what you wanted?” 

“No.” He answered. “Even as a virus, I have to follow the rules. After all,  _ you _ made the conditions.” Funtime Freddy sighed. “What more could you possibly want?”

“I want what  _ Afton _ wants. I want you to  finish the game. ”

.

Millie dragged her hand along the wall as she followed the Bidybab. 

“So, are all Bidybabs the same?”

“Yup. All are made the exact same.” She nodded. “But you’re different.”

“I’m defective.” They said. “I wasn’t made right. I don’t have the plates on my face, see?” They pointed to their face. “Other than that, I’m normal.”

“Yeah, but…” she started, tugging at her sleeve “How do you guys recognize each other? Doesn’t it get confusing?”

“Oh, no! All Bidybabs’ are built in with voice recognition, so we know which one we’re talking about!”

“That still doesn’t make it less confusing.” She said. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” They sighed, but still cheerfully waddled onwards.

“How much time has passed since I came here?” She asked. “I’m not sure how long I’ve been in here. It’s all just a blur.”

The Bidybab wondered what she meant, but then answered “You’ve only been here for a day.”

_ A day? _

“That long?” She asked. “I guess. We don’t really keep track of time.” Millie nodded.

“Grandpa must be worried…”


	4. Chapter 4

The two stopped at Funtime Gallery. Millie sat down on a table. 

“Strange how there’s no seats here.” Millie gently kicked her legs. “It’s strange indeed, especially since we’re usually rented out.”

“Rented out?” She inquired. 

“Before this, we animatronics inhabited the pizzeria above this place.” Bidybab tried climbing up. 

“Something happened that made us Funtimes be forced underground.” Millie picked up the little robot and placed them next to her. “Thank you. But I have a question for you, too!” 

“Sure. Fire away.”

“What were you doing before you made the deal with Funtime Freddy?” The Bidybab asked, staring with curiosity. “I mean, before you somehow ended up into his chest cavity.” 

“We were celebrating Christmas.” Millie answered.

“What’s a Christmas?” 

Millie stared in shock, but patted their head. “Christmas is a holiday people celebrate every year on the 25th of December.” She said. She still had a…cold dislike for it, but this little guy had to know about it. 

“What do they do?” They stared with purple eyes. “Well, they decorate their houses with lights and wreaths. They buy pine trees and decorate them with ornaments and candy canes.”

The Bidybab jumped in their seat “What else do they do?” 

“They wrap up boxes with toys inside with wrapping paper. They then place them under the Christmas tree and wait till the morning, where the kids get to open them.”

“Oh! So it’s like a birthday party!” The Bidybab cries out in excitement. “Sort of.” 

“I wish the others would celebrate Christmas. It seems fun!” Millie shrugged. 

“Hello, Millie!” Funtime Foxy waved. “Mr. Foxy!

You’re awake!” The Bidybab jumped off the table and ran over towards him. The two chattered in a language Millie could not understand. 

Millie decided to talk to Ballora instead.

.

Funtime Freddy was stalking the halls, dragging his hand across the wall, sparks coming out of it. He was breathing heavily, as he took slow, methodical steps. 

He really was losing his mind. He was becoming more and more of a beast than an animatronic bear. 

“Where’s the girl?” Frenzy appeared from behind him. “You’ve been looking everywhere for her.”

Funtime Freddy did not answer. He was shaking with rage, or fear. It was hard to tell. 

He continued to walk, fearfully mumbling about something. 

“Aww...what’s wrong?” Frenzy asked. 

“Leave me alone.” He snapped back. “Just leave me alone.” Frenzy laughed. This is where he resists?

“Okay, whatever  _ you _ say~” Funtime Freddy felt him leaving his body. How could Frenzy do that? Where does Frenzy even go? He’ll never know.

He heard Millie talking with Ballora in the next room. She sounded happier than normal. He smiled, but then slid his hand off the wall.

He felt that Millie was obligated to, as now she was far away from her family. They would never see her again, and she knew that. 

He held in the anger within him.

The anger against himself.

.

“Oh! You must be hungry. I think we have something in the kitchen. Hold on…” Ballora went into the kitchen. 

“Huh? You have a kitchen in your gallery?” She asked, following her. “Well, yes. Sometimes, the workers get hungry, so they built a kitchen in my gallery.” 

She turned to face Millie. “What type of pizza would you like?” She asked. “Cheese, please.”

“Ah, a classic! I think there’s a freshly made one in the oven.” She pulled it out, placing one of the slices on a plate. Millie picked it up and took a bite. “Do you like cheese pizza?”

“It’s okay, I guess.” She said. “But this is good. I’ve never been to Freddy’s before, so I wouldn’t know what they would taste like.” 

“You’ve never been to Freddy’s? Not even for someone else’s birthday?” One of the Minireenas cried out. She shook her head no. “My family’s never been big on “Pizza Entertainment” places for someone’s birthday. Besides, I don’t have any friends that would like to go there.” 

“You don’t seem to go anywhere.” Another Minireena called out. Millie just took another bite. 

“BALLORA~! I’M BACK!” Millie jumped out from her seat and hid away from Funtime Freddy. “Oh? You made pizza?” 

“No, it was just in the oven.” 

Millie held her breath as she heard his footsteps walk around the kitchen. “Where’s lamb chop? I could’ve sworn I heard her in your gallery.” She covered her mouth as he got closer. “I wanted to see her.” 

“Freddy, I don’t mean to upset you, but the girl has been taken from her family. By  _ you _ , no less.” Ballora said “I don’t think she would want to see you at this moment. Or at all.” 

“I know,” he said, which surprised Millie. “Something...ah, I can’t say. Let’s just say something came over me. I want to at least apologize to her.” 

_ Something came over him? _ Millie peeked over the counter. “Who am I kidding? I have to tell you the truth.” Millie intently listened. “Please tell me everything.” 

“First, the deal.” He started “Millie would only live if she came back to our home. Easy, just as simple as that. But eventually, on one particular day…”

Millie listened intently. Was there more to the deal than she thought?

“She would only return home if she put  _ this _ on.” He pulled out a weird, blocky looking headset. What was that thing?

“However, it’s going to infuse a virus within her brain, eventually possessing her, as it’s doing with me.” 

What?

“Is that why you were acting strange?” A Minireena asked. “Yes, but I wasn’t able to tell you.  _ He  _ wouldn’t let me.” Ballora started to look worried. “Who is this  _ he _ ?” She asked. 

Millie watched as Funtime Freddy sighed “Afton.” 

Afton? Who was Afton?

“Why would Afton want to control you? Why would he want to control Millie?” She asked. “I’m not sure myself.”

If he was being controlled by a virus, or by this “Afton”, then…

She stood up slowly. “Oh, you heard.” He said. She nodded. 

“Is there any way to break the deal?” She asked quietly. “Millie, if there was, I would’ve known by now. I’m not sure if it’s even breakable.”

“It has to be!” The Minireenas cried in unison. “Do you know when the possession is going to take place?” He shook his head. “I have an idea.” 

“What is it, Lambchop?” He asked. “Well, what if you ask him about the date and time it’s going to happen? If he doesn’t tell you, we can still make a plan.”

Ballora smiled “What if we destroyed the virus first? Then he would have no choice but to enter our home, and we can stop him.”

Funtime Freddy was back in a happy mood. “Alrighty! Let’s get the other Funtimes! We’re gonna stop Afton!”

Who this Afton was, Millie knew they hated him. 

But if this was the way to go back home, she’ll follow through with whatever plan they’ll come up with.


	5. Chapter 5

The animatronics were gathered around the Funtime Gallery. The three kids sat on the stage with the Bidybabs and Minireenas. Funtime Freddy was nowhere to be seen.

“Alright, let’s figure this out.” Funtime Foxy said. “How do you delete a virus?” 

“From what I know, we have to delete the corrupted file.” Circus Baby said. “But we don’t know which file Frenzy’s in.”

Caleb spoke up. “Maybe we can ask Michael. He knows a lot about computers and stuff.” Elizabeth nodded.

Bon-Bon put his paw to his chin. “Will this really bring Afton here?” He asked. 

“I sure hope so.” Baby said. 

“Guys~!” Funtime Freddy walked towards them. “Did you find out when it’s going to take place?”

“Nope.” He said “But I  _ did _ find this!” He pulled out an old calendar. “Look!” 

Funtime Foxy looked closely at the calendar. His eyes lit up and he pulled it out from Freddy’s hands. He flipped through it until he found the one he was looking for.

There was a faint circle around one of the weeks. 

“It says it’s going to take place somewhere around this week.” He circled around the second week of February. “We have enough time to plan after all.”

“I’ll get Michael!” Elizabeth raised her hand excitedly. “When do you need him?”

“Any time during February. Now…” 

The children listened as the animatronics spoke about the plan.

“And remember,” Foxy turned towards the kids and tiny robots as they finished talking. “Don’t speak of this plan to  _ anyone. _ Understood?”

“Understood!”

***

Days later,

Millie sat down as the “defective” Bidybab ran around the room. Caleb was sitting in the middle of the floor with his doll. Elizabeth wasn’t there.

“Are you scared?” Caleb asked. “Yes.”

“What if this won’t work?” She spoke. “If what Freddy said was true...then I’ll be dead. I’m going to die.”

“You’re not going to die!” The Bidybab called out. “You’re my friend, and I’m not gonna let Afton kill you!” That made Millie smile slightly. 

“Me neither.” Caleb said. “I’m gonna make sure dad doesn’t hurt you.” He lifted the doll up to his face and spoke in a different voice. 

“It’s time to be brave!” 

Millie chuckled “Can you always do that?”

“Yeah!” Caleb said. “Let’s do this!”

~~~~

Funtime Freddy sat alone, waiting for Frenzy to appear. He tapped his foot as he felt the virus enter his core once again.

“Miss me?” He asked. 

“Not in the slightest, William.” Freddy replied, grumbling. “In fact, you leaving made me happier for once.” This made Frenzy growl. 

“You didn’t say anything about our deal, did you?” 

“Nope! Nothing came out!” He lied. “No one knows, and no one ever will.” 

“Not until it’s too late?” Frenzy asked with a smile. “Not until you’re in her mind.” He nodded. “She’ll be yours by…”

“The 11th.” He said, then, he turned. “If it makes you happy, I’ll be back by then. I won’t visit you anymore.” 

“Aw shucks,” he sarcastically said, “By all means, take your time.”

As Frenzy disappeared, Freddy smiled with excitement. 

_ Bingo. _

***

**“The** **_11th?!”_ ** The animatronics cried out.

“Yes!” 

“As upset as I should be, now that we have a definitive date, we can warn Millie.” Ballora said.

“And tell Michael, right?” Elizabeth asked. “Yes! Now, how do we delete the virus?”

“I told you, Michael will delete it!” She said. “He knows a lot about computers and viruses, so he’s the one that’ll delete him!”

The animatronics nodded, but Baby put her hand up in thought. 

“But...what about Afton?” 

The animatronics looked at her.

“Daddy will come. I’ll make sure of it.” 


End file.
